


Black and White

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Damien believes he and Dark are like black and white.





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request but I will die with this crackship, so help me God.

It was a quiet evening.

The two dark haired men sat on the plush sofa in the large library of the Ego Headquarters.

Darkiplier was sitting upright, book in hand, his black eyes gliding over the pages as he absorbed the words written inside.

The former mayor, Damien, who was once a part of Darkiplier's mind, now sat beside him, freed from his prison and in a body of his own. Said body was curled up on the sofa, leaning against Darkiplier, his legs tucked underneath him, a book open against them.

After a while, Damien looked up at Dark. His warm brown eyes took in every detail of the other's face. Darkiplier was truly gorgeous, his grey skin and ebony eyes giving him a unique and exotic look.

Sometimes Damien thought of the two of them as black and white. Darkiplier was, well, dark. He fed of the shadows and would always strike from the darkness when least expected. Like a Dark Knight.

Damien was the complete opposite. He was pure and kind, full of hope despite his years as part of Dark's mind. He'd once been called a White Knight by his people when he still held a political position some near hundred years ago. He retained that moral compass and remained the light he'd always been, even to this day.

Black and white. Dark and light. Perhaps that was why they complimented each other so well. Why they got along so perfectly. Like two puzzle pieces. Made to fit together.

"I love you." Damien smiled softly as he spoke, loving the way Dark's eyes flitted towards him, meeting the warm brown ones of his love.

"Ew." Dark replied, with a slight curl of his lips. "Disgusting."

Damien, who'd always taken things a tad too literally - it was one of his faults, and he knew it - sat up with a pout.

"We're married!" He exclaimed, affronted by the other's lack of affection.

"Ew." Dark repeated, his tone flat and dull as always, though amusement was sparkling in his eyes. "Disgusting."

Before Damien could rattle off into a wounded speech or even pout, Dark had dipped his head and captured his husband's lips in a tender kiss.

Once he pulled away, Damien blinked, dazed, and looked up at Dark, who spoke with a loving smile.

"I love you too."


End file.
